


Fictober18

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Broken Bone, Coming Out, Confrontations, Dancing, Dating, Demisexual Character, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Hospital, Love Confessions, M/M, M/M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Poetry, Polyamory Negotiations, Therapy, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: my drabbles for fictober18, all within Check, Please! but will jump around to different ships and characters





	1. "Can you feel this?"

**Author's Note:**

> will add ships and characters and such as i go, i really have no plans

They’re dancing in the middle of a kegster, sweat dripping down their backs, when Derek pulls Will’s hand to his chest.

“Can you feel this?”

Will meets his eyes.

“Your sweat? Gross, Nurse,” he shouts over the music.

“No, asshole, my heartbeat,” Derek shouts back. “It’s beating fast for you, Dexy.”

“It’s beating fast because we’re dancing,” Dex shoots back, but he’s grinning hard.

“I was trying to be romantic!” Derek pouts.

Will smiles and kisses the pout. “A couple more songs, okay? Then I’ll romance the hell out of you.”

Derek nods and turns, fitting his hips to Will’s, who gladly grabs ahold and sways them to the beat.


	2. "People like you have no imagination"

Kent hadn’t exactly _expected_ to run into the Falconers in a bar after their game but he wouldn’t say he wasn’t _hoping_ to. Jack hadn’t been with them and that’s frankly for the better, even if his traitorous heart disagrees. But all that was beside the point, because he was currently being grilled on his plans for his next Cup Day by one Alexei Mashkov.

“I hear you take Cup to Samwell last time,” he’s saying.

“Yeah, but next time I’m going to do something more worthwhile than a college party,” Kent scoffs. “Like surfing.”

“You surf?”

“I’ll learn.”

“I think I take to my sister, let my nieces see it,” Mashkov says with a smile.

“People like you have no imagination,” Kent retorts.

“People like me? Russians?”

“Straight boys,” Kent smirks.

“I’m not being straight, Kent Parson,” Alexei smirks back.

“Well,” Kent drawls. “That changes things.”

When they leave the bar 10 minutes later, no one follows.


	3. “You don’t trust me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i just did patater yesterday, but i have a soft spot. This is more about jack and Kent anyways.

“Lyosha said you wanted to talk.” It’s not a question but Jack nods. He’s just glad Kent opened the door at all.

“I just wanted to make sure… I’m not really sure. That you’ll be good to him, I guess.” Jack rubs the back of his neck self consciously.

“You don’t trust me?” Kent asks, the smallness of his voice not matching his smirk.

“How can I trust you? I don’t know you anymore, Kenny.”

He can tell Kent is hurt, his face morphing into something young and vulnerable again.

“Well, then, I guess you’ll just have to take his word for it, because he does. And frankly it’s none of your business who I date anymore.” Kent replies coolly, recovering his composure.

“He’s my friend, I don’t want to see him get hurt.”

“And I’m not?”

“We haven’t been friends in a long time, Kenny.”

“You don’t get to call me that,” Kent snipes back. “And I think you should leave.”

“Okay,” Jack sighs. He doesn’t want to fight, not now. “See you around, Parse.”

Kent snorts behind him and closes the door a little too hard. Jack sighs and goes back to his own room.


	4. "Will that be all?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one got a little long (i'm trying to stay under 200 words) but i couldn't help myself. i'm always a slut for misunderstandings.

He was fighting with Holster. He was _fighting_ with _Holster._

These were not words Justin thought he would ever be fixating on, but here he was.

If he’s being honest, he’s not even sure what they’re fighting about. Justin had asked his best friend what was wrong, he’d been acting strange, and Holster had snapped back at him. So now they were fighting.

He had expected Holster to apologize and explain within the hour but he was now pouting in his bunk and completely ignoring Ransom. He didn’t know what to do.

It took 2 days for Justin to crack. They were sitting in their room, not talking, and Justin cracked.

“Will you at least tell me if you’re mad at me or at something else?”

Holster looked up, wide-eyed, but recovered. “Something else.”

Justin let out a breath. “Okay.”

“Will that be all?” Holster asked.

“Dude,” Justin said. “What the fuck. It’s _me_.”

“I’m mad at myself,” Holster answered quietly.

Justin got up from the desk and squatted in front of Holster’s bunk.

“For how I feel,” he continued.

“About what?” Justin asked softly.

“About you,” Holster looked up, finally.

“Oh, is that all?” Justin smiled, leaning in.

“What?” Holster croaked.

“I feel the same way,” Justin said, so close to Holster’s mouth that he knew he could feel his breath

“Oh,” Holster smiled. “Good.”

And Justin kissed him.


	5. "Take what you need."

“I need to think about this,” Will says after a moment, his two best friends looking at him expectantly.

“Of course,” Chowder says.

“Take what you need,” Nursey says.

“It’s not anything I’ve thought about, is all,” Dex continues. “And you’re my best friends. I don’t want to mess that up.”

“Will,” Nursey starts, and the first name jars him. “It’s really okay, take all the time you need.”

“Do you want a hug?” Chowder asks.

Will nods and he’s quickly engulfed by a frog hug. And it feels... right.

They’re all constantly cuddling and going out together. He already gets confused as both of their boyfriends on a regular basis. And Will would be lying if he hadn’t thought about dating one or the other of them. They had started dating each other and he’d thought he’d missed his chance. But he could have both.

They wanted him to have both.

“Y’know what?” he says, still hugging both of them. “Let’s do it. Let’s all be boyfriends.”

“Yeah?” Nursey asks.

“Yeah. It feels right,” Will smiles.

Chowder grins and kisses his cheek. Nursey follows suite on the other side.

“Boyfriends,” Chowder agrees.


	6. "I heard enough, this ends now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is for ricekrispyjoints

“Pe-CAWN.”

Bitty crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t care how your _maman_ says it, it’s ‘PE-can’!”

“Whatever you say, Bits,” Jack chuckled.

Bitty narrows his eyes.

“You’re letting me win too easily,” he says.

Jack looks at him innocently. “I didn’t say you weren’t _wrong_ ,” he says finally.

“Jack Laurent Zimmerman!”

From the doorway, Tango speaks up. “I heard enough, this ends now.”

Both boys turn to look at him.

“It’s ‘peekin’,” he smiles smugly.


	7. "No worries, we still have time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Denois

“Cait, I’m so sorry!” Chris pants as soon as she opens the door. “The Sharks went into OT!”

Caitlin smiles at her boyfriend and grabs her purse. “No worries, we still have time.”

“Where are we going anyways?” he asks as she links his arm through his and leads him out of the dorm building.

“I told you,” Cait smirks. “It’s a surprise.”

Chris gives her a giant grin.

When they pull up in front of the New England Aquarium, Chris gasps.

“The new exhibit?” he squeals.

Caitlin nods and follows him out of the uber.

“Chris, wait!” she laughs. “I have the tickets!”

He smiles sheepishly at her and holds his hand out. She links her fingers through his and they make their way inside. His eyes when he sees the new shark tank are worth all of the planning and secrecy of the last two weeks.

“I love you, Caitlin,” Chris smiles as he stares at them. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” she smiles.


	8. "I know you do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's just silly

“You know I love you, right sweetpea.”

“I know you do, Bits,” Jack agrees.

“That’s why I have to do this,” Bitty continues.

“But Bits,” Jack protests.

“It’s for your own good!”

“But they’re perfectly broken in!”

“They’re hideous! You’re a professional athlete! Buy new shoes!”

And with that, Bitty threw the yellow shoes in the trash.


	9. "You shouldn't have come here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some soft boys

He doesn’t see him when he sits down.

He doesn’t see him while he’s on stage, pouring his heart out.

He doesn’t see him until after.

He turns and suddenly William Poindexter is staring across Annie’s at him, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

Derek squares his shoulders and crosses the crowded coffee shop.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” he says to the redhead.

“I’m sorry,” Dex replies, closing his mouth in a firm line. “You seemed upset, I thought maybe...”

“You thought wrong,” Derek snaps, turning on his heel.

“Derek!” Dex calls from behind him. Derek feels his resolve weaken at his first name, his shoulders slumping. “Was that about... me?”

He doesn’t turn around, but he nods.

“You... you love me?”

Derek takes a deep breath, tears threatening. When he saw Dex first, he had hoped that Dex wouldn’t have understood the poem. But he was too transparent for that. His words have betrayed him.

He turns around to be rejected.

When he finally meets Dex’s eye, he’s a lot closer than he had been before, and there’s tears in his eyes, too.

“I love you, too,” Dex says, smiling through his tears.


	10. "You think this troubles me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's chowders birthday! so you get some more charmer fluff because i'm a sucker for these two.   
> shout out to acepoindexter for reminding me.

“Cait, can I tell you something?” Chowder asks one afternoon. They’re studying together and he doesn’t think he’s ever been happier just to be sitting next to someone.

“Of course, you can tell me anything,” she smiles.

Chowder takes a deep breath. “I think I’m bi,” he lets out in a rush. He flicks his eyes to meet his girlfriend’s nervously.

She just smiles at him. “Thank you for trusting me with this moment.”

Chris laughs and shoves at her. “Alright, _Shitty_.”

“Really, though, Chris, I’m glad you told me.”

“Is it... okay?” he asks.

“You think this troubles me?”

“Well...”

“Chris, look at me,” Cait says, voice firm. Chowder looks at her and she takes his hand. “I don’t believe any of those stupid bisexual stereotypes. Besides, I know you. I love you. You’re a good person. That’s what matters.”

“Thanks, Caitlin,” Chowder smiles, squeezing her hand.

“Plus now we can ogle cute boys together!” she grins teasingly and waggles her eyebrows.

Chowder laughs and kisses her.


	11. "But I will never forget!"

“Thanks, Mom,” Dex said, then immediately blushed to the roots of his hair.

Bitty stood over him, one hand still on the pie plate and gaped. Then he burst out laughing.

“Oh my God,” Bitty gasped. “Never thought I’d see the day, William Poindexter.”

Dex curled into himself on the couch, trying to disappear.

“Did you just say—“ Chowder asked next to him.

“No,” Dex insisted.

“I think you’ll find that you did, honey,” Bitty grinned.

“Please drop it,” Dex whined, snatching the pie from Bitty’s hand firmly.

“I’ll drop it,” Chowder promised. “But I will never forget!”

Dex just groaned and stuffed a bite of pie into his mouth.

“Nursey!” Bitty cried out with glee suddenly.

“Yo, Bits,” Nursey greeted from the doorway.

“Dex just called me Mom,” he announced.

“Bitty!” Dex whined.

“I never promised anything,” Bitty grinned.

“I hate you all,” Dex mumbled, sinking further into the couch as laughter rang out around him and Chowder and Nursey buried him in a frog pile.


	12. "Who could do this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little whango for newt

When Tango walk up to the Haus with Bitty and Whiskey, it’s barely recognizable under the coating of toilet paper.

“Who could do this?” Tango asks.

“Obviously it was the LAX team,” Bitty scoffs.

“But why?”

“Ask your boyfriend,” Bitty lears.

Whiskey just rolls his eyes. “They’re really not that bad, Bitty.”

“Mhm,” Bitty hums as he starts pulling the toilet paper down from the trees.

“Why’d you call Whiskey my boyfriend?” Tango asks after a moment of working in silence, the group chat chiming in their pockets with cries of “fffffffffuuuuuck the lax bros!”

Bitty looks up at him, then his eyes dart to Whiskey, who shrugs.

“You’re just really close,” Bitty says evasively.

“But we’re not dating,” Tango says, confusion in his voice.

“It’s just a chirp, Tony,” Whiskey says. He continues when Tango’s confusion doesn’t leave his face. “He was making fun of me.”

“For being friends with the lax bros?”

“Sure,” Whiskey says, shrugging again. He’s _blushing_. Tango didn’t know he could blush.

“Conor?” Tango asks.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Are you serious?”

Tango just nods.

Whiskey’s face breaks into a wide grin. “Fuck yes I do.”

“Swawesome,” Tango grins.

Whiskey drops his armful of toilet paper and closes the distance between them with a soft kiss.

“That’s a fine,” Bitty says, but he’s smiling as he goes inside the Haus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know i went over the 200 words but i needed that kiss okay?


	13. "Try harder, next time"

Adam and Justin were cuddled into the bottom bunk up in their attic, trying to smother the overwhelming feeling of loss.

Their game against Harvard had been terrible, the opposing team getting away with illegal checks, and both of the first line d-men were feeling it physically and mentally.

“I just have to...” Justin said after a while, but he didn’t finish.

“Have to what, babe?” Adam asked.

“Try harder, next time.”

“Justin,” Adam said softly, turning in his boyfriend’s arms. “You did amazing. You played a great game in a shitty situation. We all did. We did the best we could.”

Justin hummed but didn’t meet his eyes.

“I’m serious,” Adam said when it became clear Justin wouldn’t say anything more. “You’re a great hockey player and tonight was no exception. And I am proud to be your partner.”

Justin looked up, finally, meeting Adam’s eyes.

“On the ice, and off,” Adam finished, squeezing Justin.

“I love you, too,” Justin smiled slightly and nestled closer into Adam’s arms.


	14. "Some people call this wisdom"

Shitty had been on a long rant when Jack finally interrupted him.

“Shitty,” he said simply, and his friend deflated.

“Sorry bro, it’s just been a hell of a day,” Shitty sighed.

Jack smiled, small but understanding.

“I just can’t believe it,” he continued, smacking the book held in his hand that he had been waving around vehemently. “Some people call this _wisdom_. It’s a load of shit is what it is.”

“I know, Shits.”

“Come here, Jack Zimmerman, you beautiful man,” Shitty grinned, holding his arms out for a hug.

Jack begrudgingly got up and stepped into his best friend’s embrace.


	15. "I thought you had forgotten"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm sorry but this prompt stumped me and i didn't want to do something like an anniversary or birthday and so hi have some ghost girlfriends

It was Mandy’s death day and she was bummed.

She had tried messing with Ransom some, but he was in a Mood and didn’t even notice her. So now she was curled in a ball and pointedly not making herself visible.

Suddenly, she smelled it. Strawberry Rhubarb Pie coming up from the kitchen.

“Surprise,” Jenny whispered from behind her. “Happy death day!”

“I thought you had forgotten,” Mandy murmured as she hugged her girlfriend.

“I would never,” she insisted. “Bittle just took a lot of convincing to make your pie this year.”

“Best girlfriend a dead girl could ask for,” Mandy finally smiled. It was gonna be a good death day after all.


	16. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the polyfrogs are baaaaaaaack

Chris Chow was many things, but good at keeping a secret was not one of them.

Still, his boyfriends followed him and only exchanged a knowing glance between themselves that let on that they both knew exactly what it was that Chris was taking them to.

“This is gonna be so much fun!”

“Sure you can’t tell us what it is, C?” Derek teased.

“Nope,” Chris replied, popping the “p”.

Will just grinned.

When they rounded the last corner and found the spread of the picnic blanket exactly where they had expected it, Caitlin sitting in the middle, Will and Derek made the appropriate noises of shock.

Chris beamed.

Caitlin just laughed.


	17. "I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert this is gonna be used in my Steamroller series

“Lardo, please tell me,” Shitty asked again, softer this time. “I just want to help. I don’t like seeing you hurting.”

She sighed.

“I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it,” she said at last, not daring to look up into his soft eyes.

Shitty reached out and took her hand, the picture of the earnest friend and Lardo swallowed hard and prayed.

“I like you,” she whispered. “But I need you to keep being my best friend more than I want anything else.”

Shitty’s mouth fell open but he didn’t drop her hand.

“I just miss you like crazy and I keep thinking _what if what if_ and it’s so hard being at Samwell without you and I am trying really hard not to just throw caution to the wind and kiss you right now so please _say something_.”

“Lards,” Shitty managed. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. To all of it. Please.”

Lardo smiled. “Okay.”

He did drop her hand then, but only to reach up and cup her cheek and kiss her softly.


	18. "You should have seen it"

“Jack, you should have seen it. He checked me _hard_ and I was right back up! It happened so fast!”

“I’m proud of you, Bits,” Jack said over the phone line.

“Where are you now? Still at the rink?”

“Well, I’m at _a_ rink,” Jack replied.

“Jack Zimmerman you did not,” Bitty gasped.

“Shower up, Bits, I want to take you out for a celebratory dinner. I’ll meet you outside the locker rooms?”

“You are too much, sweetpea,” Bitty sighed. They said their goodbyes and hung up so Bitty could change.

When he emerged from the locker room, Jack was surrounded by some of the team but he broke into a smile as Bitty launched himself at him.

Jack caught him and kissed him soundly.

“I’m really very proud of you.”

“Fine,” said Dex from his right.

“Definitely a fine,” Nursey agreed.


	19. "Oh please, like this is the worst I have done"

“Sexy Dexy!”

That was the only warning Dex got before a very drunk Derek Nurse collided into him. He wordlessly handed his d-partner a water bottle.

“Drink some water, Nurse,” he said.

“Always looking out for me, Dex-a-do,” Nursey grinned, tipping his head onto Dex’s shoulder briefly before downing half the water bottle.

“No luck with the wheeling?” Nursey asked. “Shouldn’t be surprised, you’re no good without a wingman.”

“Oh please, like this is the worst I have done,” Dex scoffed.

“Oh really, you got a hot prospect you’re hiding somewhere?” Nursey made a show of looking under the table next to them.

“I’ve done worse, is all I’m saying,” Dex mumbled. He knew he was blushing but he didn’t care, suddenly.

“Worse than nothing?”

“Well, I’ve been trying to get you for the last three years and still haven’t so,” and yeah he might be more drunk than he thought if he was admitting that aloud.

Nursey stared at him, and Dex mentally scolded himself for doing this while they were drunk.

“Dex,” he said finally. “ _Will_. All you had to do was ask.”

“Oh.”

“We’re idiots,” Nursey grinned.

“Such idiots,” Will agreed, then pulled his partner in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am beginning to realize a lot of these drabbles are first kisses but i refuse to apologize


	20. "I hope you have a speech prepared"

“I hope you have a speech prepared,” Holster said.

“I hope _you_ have a speech prepared!” Ransom shot back.

Holster shook his head but didn’t get back into it. They’d been arguing over who would be captain for so long that they both had exhausted all their arguments that the other would win it.

He was restless throughout the dinner, unsettled in his seat, waiting to see who was right in this battle of compliments.

“Adam Birkholtz.”

“See!” Ransom whispered at him.

“And Justin Olraunsi. By a split vote. Congratulations.”

The team erupted around them and Holster had to hold himself back from kissing his best friend in celebration. To tell him _everything_.

“... Knew you had my back,” Ransom said, breaking into his thoughts.

“Bro. You totally had mine,” he said instead, bumping fists to keep his emotions inside.

They made their way to the front of the tables and shook their coaches hands and accepted their titles.

It was a great day, but there was still that one thing missing. That one thing he couldn’t ever ask from Ransom.

There would always be that thing missing.


	21. "Impressive, truly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for halfabreath, who wanted some ransom/holster/tater

Ransom is sitting on the couch in Jack’s apartment watching one of his best friends get attacked by angry journos but all he can think about is that Alexei Mashkov is in the chair next to him. He’s wearing a Mashkov jersey, too, how is this real???

Nursey is on his other side and Ransom is trying his best to feed off his chill and not let his fanboy side out.

He looks down at his phone to see a text from Holster, on the other side of the couch.

_Be cool, Rans,_ It reads. He shoots a glare at his boyfriend who smiles knowingly back.

“Hey, Tater,” Holster calls. “Did you know Ransom can bench 300 pounds?”

Ransom choked on the popcorn he was eating.

“Impressive, truly,” Tater replied, his gaze raking over Ransom with an amused smirk. “You could bench me!”

“You wanna try that?” Holster asked.

“Is your boyfriend hitting on me... for you?”

“Is it weird if I say yes?” Ransom grimaced.

“No, not weird. He come, too?”

Fuck yeah!” Holster yelled.


	22. "I know how you love to play games"

“Hey Rans?”

Ransom hummed without looking up from his homework.

“What’s... going on with us?”

Ransom looked up at his roommate and best bro in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, _us_ ,” Holster continued, as if that clarified anything. “Are we flirting?”

“What?”

“I know how you love to play games,” he swallowed hard. “But please don’t do it with me, okay?”

“What?!” Ransom asked again, his voice pitching up in panic.

“Just, this feels like _something_ and I’m asking if it is – which is cool! – but I need to know.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Holtzy.”

“You’ve just been really cuddly and, like, affectionate? And stuff. Since we moved in together. More so than usual. And I just would like to hear it straight from you because guessing is driving me crazy.”

“Holster,” Ransom interrupted, “ _Adam._ I would never play games with you. Ever. And I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. I’ll stop.”

“You don’t have to stop.” Holster blushed.

“Holtz, I – I need to tell you something.”

“You can tell me anything, bro.”

“I do like you, I’m just kinda clueless about flirting. And I’m definitely not trying to play games. With you or anyone. It’s just... I’m ace. And I... didn’t think of it as flirty?”

“Oh,” Holster startled. “That’s cool.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry, it’s really okay,” Holster took a fortifying breath. “So... Henry from the last kegster? And Marie at the library?”

“They were flirting with me?”

“Oh dear god, you’re helpless.”

“I’ll just have to get you to tell me when people are trying to wheel me, eh?” Ransom joked.

“Is it okay if I don’t want anyone else flirting with you?”

“Are _you_ flirting with me?”

“Been trying to, yeah,” Holster smiled thinly.

“Yeah, we can work with that,” Ransom smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's ace week! so have some clueless asexual ransom


	23. "This is not new, it just feels like it."

“Dex calm down,” Nursey pleaded.

“Calm down?! You can’t just spring this on me and then expect me to be _calm_ about it!”

“This is not new, it only feels like it.”

“Well it’s new to me, and I think it warrants being a little freaked out,” Dex shot back.

“I told you, it doesn’t have to change anything!”

“HOW CAN IT NOT?” Dex was yelling now but he didn’t care. “YOU CAN’T JUST TELL ME YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH ME AND HAVE IT CHANGE NOTHING!”

“WHY NOT?” Nursey screamed back.

“BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU, TOO!”

“THEN WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?”

“I DON’T KNOW!”

“Oh,” Nursey said calmer. “Okay then.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” Dex sighed with a smile, stepping in to Nursey’s space.

Nursey placed a hand on Dex’s cheek and leaned the rest of the way into his space, placing a kiss on his lips.


	24. "You know this, you know this to be true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my otp will always be Kent/Therapy. Shoutout to Lukutoukka for the ship.

“Kent, you deserve to be happy.”

“No I don’t,” Kent sighed.

“You do,” Maura continued. “You may have made some unwise decisions in the past –“

Kent scoffed.

“—But that does not define you. And it does not mean you don’t deserve happiness.”

She let it hang in the air for a moment before she continued.

“You know this, you know this to be true.”

“Do I?”

“You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.”

Kent looked around the cozy room, the noise machine puttering along happily by the door and nodded slowly.

“I guess you’re right.”

Maura smiled. “Can you say it aloud?”

“I,” Kent took a deep breath. “I deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you, Kent. I’m really proud of the progress you’re making.”

“Thanks, Maura.”


	25. "Go forward, do not stray"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ricekrispyjoints who could see where the prompt fit when i couldn't

Dex has been at Samwell for two weeks when he first encounters High Shitty.

He was standing on the coffee table at the Haus, completely naked, and giving a rather impassioned monologue.

“The thing you have to remember is you have to keep moving, y’know? Go forward, do not stray. That’s the way to do it.”

“To do what?” Chowder asked.

“Life, my frog! You must always go forwards! Keep to the path! You know!”

Chowder stifled a giggle in his hand.

Dex rolled his eyes.

“But what if the road is blocked?” Nursey asked, and Dex wondered if he was being serious or just messing with Shitty.

“Then you must break it down! Defeat the block! Go forward!”

“Chill,” Nursey said with a smirk. Definitely messing with him, then.

Dex smacked Nursey on the arm but laughed.

It had only been two weeks but this already felt like home.


	26. "But if you cannot see it, is it really there?

“I have a question.”

“Yes, Tango?”

“How did you see that you were demisexual?”

“Well,” Whiskey began. “It’s just something that made sense to me. When I first learned about it. It’s not like homosexuality where you see people of the same gender and feel attraction. It’s not something you see, just something you know.”

“But if you cannot see it, is it really there?”

“Not everything has a tangible form, Tony.”

“Like what?”

“Like... gravity. Or names. Or questions,” he quirked a smirk at his friend.

“But you can watch gravity’s force on object. You can write names. You can ask questions.”

“Or feelings.”

“You can act on feelings,” Tony said with a soft smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Whiskey leaned in, slowly, giving Tony the opportunity to pull back, but he didn’t. The kiss was a little awkward, both trying to find a good angle and laughing a little as they adjusted, but once they did it was magical. Whiskey had never really understood kissing but he very much did now.

“See?” Tony asked when they finally parted.

“Yeah, I see. Kiss me again?”

“Yeah.”


	27. "Remember, you have to remember.

“Hi,” Dex said, sheepish. He was kneeling beside Derek’s bunk and holding a water bottle. “How are you feeling?”

“Like death warmed over,” Derek answered, taking the water bottle. It was a lot like waking up after every other kegster, but it was off, somehow.

“So, last night...” Dex trailed off.

Derek looked up at him finally.

“What about last night?”

“Remember, you have to remember,” Dex said softly. “Please, Derek. Please remember.”

“Dex, what happened?”

Dex’s face fell and he stood quickly, busying himself at their desk. After a few moments, he spoke, still staring at the desk.

“You kissed me,” Dex said.

Derek shot up from the bed, ignoring his pounding head. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, Dex.” He grabbed Dex’s wrist and spun him around to face him. There were tears in Dex’s eyes.

“You didn’t mean it,” Dex said.

“What?” Derek squeaked.

“I thought maybe...”

Derek let his hand fall down from Dex’s wrist, feeling like he had crossed a boundary suddenly.

“Please tell me what’s going on.”

“I wanted you to mean it,” Dex whispered. “But you don’t remember.”

“Can I remember this one instead?” Derek asked, touching his palm to Dex’s cheek.

Dex gasped softly before nodding. Derek kissed him.

“I meant it,” he said. “And I want there to be so, so many more.”

Dex just nodded again.


	28. "I felt it. You know what I mean."

“Lyosha?”

“Shh, go back to sleep, Kenny.”

“No, you... you touched me?”

“No, no touch, Kenny, promise.”

“I felt it. You know what I mean.”

“I just mean to check for fever. Go back to sleep, Kenny.”

“Okay, Lyosha.”

It took several minutes for Kent to fall back asleep and Alexei didn’t move from his bedside. After his breathing evened out, Alexei relaxed slightly.

“I love you, Kenny.”


	29. "At least it can't get any worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for hospitals and a broken bone

Dex had been pacing the hospital waiting room for an hour when Nursey finally emerged. He was walking on his own and Dex felt his chest loosen. Even if there was a brand new cast on his left arm.

“Hi,” Nursey waved with the cast.

“Hi? That’s all I get? I’ve been waiting for an hour, Nurse!”

“You only call me Nurse when you’re worried about me,” Nursey smiled.

“Shut up, Nursey.”

“At least it can’t get any worse,” he offered.

“Nursey you have a broken arm!”

“Like I said,” Nursey shrugged. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Dex sighed with a smile.

“Love me, feed me, never leave me?”

“Yeah alright.” Dex leaned down and kissed Nursey’s forehead. “You’re lucky you’re cute. Let’s go home.”

“Best boyfriend ever.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dex said, helping Nursey into his jacket.


	30. “Do we really have to do this again?”

They’re fighting again. Why are they always fighting?

“Do we really have to do this again?” Chowder interjected, or tried to, but neither of his best friends seemed to hear him. “Guys! Please stop fighting!”

“Nursey started it!”

“For crying out loud, you are adults! Act like it!”

“I will when Dex does.”

“This is stupid! Get out!”

“What?”

“Get. Out. Until you two can have a civil conversation I don’t want you in my room. So. Get. Out.”

Both of them mumbled something apologetic before picking up their bags and leaving. Nursey shoved Dex into the door jam on his way out and Dex shouted after him then slammed the door behind him.

Chowder sighed. He had hoped they would figure their shit out by now.

About twenty minutes later, his stomach reminded him that he was supposed to be going to dinner with the idiots he called his best friends, and he grabbed his keys and decided to see if anyone was at the Haus instead.

When he opened the door though, Dex and Nursey had not left the hallway. But they weren’t shouting.

They were making out against the wall next to Chowder’s door.

“Um,” Chowder gaped. “What?”

They broke the kiss and turned to him. Nursey recovered first.

“Does this count as a civil conversation?”


	31. "I've been waiting so long for this."

They’re cuddled up in the bottom bunk when it happens. They’re watching a movie – Ransom can’t remember which one right now because neither of them are actually looking at the screen. They’re looking at each other. Holster has his hand on his cheek and Ransom can’t breathe with the intensity of the eye contact.

“Yeah?” he asks.

Ransom nods.

“Looking for some enthusiastic, verbal consent, Rans,” Holster chirps.

“Yes,” Ransom breathes. “God, yes.”

Holster closes the space between then softly, pressing his lips to Ransom’s, and he feels his eyes flutter closed as sparks explode in his vision. It’s everything he’s ever imagined. He loses himself in the sensation for a few moments, before he brings himself back to the present.

“Wait,” he breaks the kiss. “Holtzy? What is this?”

“Kissing, Rans,” Holster answers.

“No, I mean,” he takes a deep breath. “What are we doing. Us.”

“Oh. Well. Anything you want, Rans.”

“I can’t do casual. Not with you, Adam.”

Holster’s face bursts into a relieved smile.

“Thank God,” he says. “I’ve waited so long for this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap i made it! thank you to all who have left comments and kudos, please leave one telling me your fave drabble or something, seriously this project has been so fun and thank you thank you thank you all for reading!! i'm on tumblr at willdexpoindexter. follow along for cryptic updates about my nanowrimo project, "Bludger, Please!" a nurseydex harry potter au. it's gonna be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my life! Also being posted on my tumblr willdexpoindexter


End file.
